The present invention relates to the transfer of energy to or from a direct-current superconducting field coil to change the magnetic field produced by the coil.
Recent developments in the practical application of superconductivity have led to the use of d.c. superconducting coils for such purposes as dynamo-electric machine field producing coils and plasma containment magnet coils. In most applications of this type the stored energy in the magnetic field produced by a superconducting coil is of considerable magnitude, giving rise to problems of energy transfer and disposal when it is required to vary, remove, or reverse the magnetic field.